Dayeanne Hutton
Dayeanne "Daye" Hutton is an American actress, model and voice over artist. She is the voice actress for Kate Marsh, Alyssa Anderson, and Juliet Watson in Life is Strange. Career TBA Trivia * Dayeanne Hutton hosted a series of live streams of Life is Strange's episodes. Episode 1 was scheduled for June 16, 2017.Instagram post by Dayeanne Hutton The live stream of Episode 5 features fellow voice actress Hannah Telle (Max Caulfield in Life is Strange). ** The trend continued for episodes of Life is Strange 2 * During the live stream with Hannah, Dayeanne stated that she got into acting because her parents were involved in theater and she always watched theater and always did school plays, so acting just became part of her life. Other things learned from the live stream include that: ** Dayeanne didn't see a picture of any of the characters she was voicing in Life is Strange, which she says is strange because you usually see pictures of the character you are supposed to be representing. She cannot remember how the character of Kate Marsh was described to her. ** The lines for her additional characters were recorded after her lines for Kate. Dayeanne says that lines were laid out on a "grid", sometimes with notes next to the lines to show context for them. She would also see the lines of other characters that her character is talking to. She states that, although some of the lines were given context, a lot of the lines were given out of context. **She hasn't met staff from Deck Nine Games as she has no involvement in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. **She watched the trailer for Before the Storm for the first time during the stream but didn't understand much about its gameplay from the trailer, although she did say she will be playing it. She also watched some of the 20-minute gameplay footage for Before the Storm the first time. Within the first minute of watching, she said, "This is so weird without Ashly" but says it's "cool that Ashly got to help write it". **Dayeanne is part of the SAG-AFTRA voice actors' strike. She explained that if Kate Marsh was in Before the Storm, and if she had worked on the game, she would be kicked out of the union. **Dayeanne didn't get to work with Ashly Burch (Chloe's voice actor) during her voice-over work for Life is Strange. **Dayeanne only recorded lines once a month for 1 or 2 hours at a time. * According to her official resume, Dayeanne weights 110 and is 5'5'' tall. * Dayeanne is a huge Harry Potter fan and considers herself a proud Ravenclaw. She loves making references to Harry Potter "whenever possible". * Dayeanne owns her own fashion blog which is called "Potpurrri: An eclectic lifestyle blog… & cats." * Dayeanne's official website states that her long term goals include "owning a llama, learning banjo, and becoming a wizard." Interviews * Blackwell Podcast Episode 4 - Dayeanne Hutton (December 7, 2015) * Exclusive Life is Strange Interview - Dayeanne Hutton on Voicing Kate Marsh (April 27, 2016) Gallery Dayeanne Hutton cosplays as Kate Marsh.jpg|Dayeanne cosplaying Kate at the US ComicCon in July 2017. Dayeanne Hutton cosplays as Kate Marsh 2.jpg|Dayeanne in front of the Square Enix US booth. Videos Save the Cinnamon Bun! Kate Marsh plays Ep. 4 of Life is Strange Marshfield does the FINAL EPISODE External Links * Official website * IMDB Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Twitch * Youtube References de:Dayeanne Hutton es:Dayeanne Hutton ru:Дэйанн Хаттон Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Actresses Category:Cast (Season 1) Category:Season 1